<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm Sorry, I Have Two What, Now?" by DroppedAllTheseOreos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018968">"I'm Sorry, I Have Two What, Now?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos'>DroppedAllTheseOreos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Nico Shows Up for like a Minute, Polyamory, Pre-Poly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting badly hurt in a bugster attack Nico drags Taiga back to his clinic. He doesn't expect who comes to help patch him up, or that he was going to even get help in the first place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graphite/Hanaya Taiga/Kujou Kiriya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm Sorry, I Have Two What, Now?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taiga not knowing he's in a relationship but accepting and rolling with the affection is one of my absolute favorite dynamics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taiga wasn't sure what kind of messed up karma his past life made so his life would turn out like this, but he guessed he had to thank them for this surreal moment.</p><p>There had been another bugster attack, new mutation, whole new set of problems, and Taiga wasn't the best at adapting to the method of taking them out. He ended up taking a bunch of hits for the team so the rest of them could actually execute the plan, leading him here, lying in the bed in his office, completely bruised and battered. That was nothing new.</p><p>The really surreal part was Kiriya and Graphite. Once Nico threw him over her shoulder and carried him back to the clinic to get him in his office bed, the two of them were at his sides almost instantly. Taiga expected to patch himself up, maybe have Nico stick around to watch or practice on him like she sometimes did. But she just waved and slipped out the door with a huge smirk on her face. On one hand, literally, Kiriya laid down on his uninjured shoulder immediately, throwing Taiga's arm over his shoulders and gently wrapping his around Taiga's waist. He fell asleep almost immediately, completely spent and looking like a content little cat with the tiny grin on his face. And the other hand, well... Graphite had it in a firm grip as he wrapped bandages around Taiga's forearm.</p><p>Kiriya falling asleep like that made sense, they ended up using his Gear Zero form a lot during the fight. But Taiga didn't even have time to process why he wanted to fall asleep on him or why he looked so happy doing so because Graphite storming around caught his attention. He transformed out of his monster form into his nurse costume for when he worked in the clinic mid-step. In the instant Taiga was blinking in surprise, Graphite had grabbed a bunch of medical supplies out of the cabinet and laid them out on a wheeled tray, bringing it over and started working on cleaning and bandaging his open scrapes, grumbling at him to be more careful the whole time.</p><p>He let it go on for a while until he was nearly patched up, finally getting himself together enough to speak.</p><p>"Um..." Taiga said, looking between them, and Graphite's attention snapped to him. Maybe sensing the sudden change in atmosphere, Kiriya stirred a little in his sleep, eyes only half open, but he could feel the other Rider watching him.</p><p>"Why are you both...?"</p><p>They exchanged a glance over him, then stared at him like he said something weird.</p><p>"Did you really not... I thought—" Graphite trailed off, eyes flickering to Kiriya again, who just chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Taiga's jaw, settling back against his shoulder making him even more confused.</p><p>"Oops." Kiriya smirked and Graphite reached over to bat at his head irritatedly. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" Kiriya mumbled into Taiga's shoulder.</p><p>"You told me you asked him months ago," Graphite glared at him, but Kiriya was already feigning deep sleep, so they weren't going to get anything out of him anytime soon.</p><p>The dragon rolled his eyes, then brushed Taiga's bangs out of his eyes, gently kissing his forehead. "Rest for now. We'll catch you up when he's awake again."</p><p>Taiga stared at him like he'd lost his mind for a while, but suddenly things started clicking together. He thought their friendship just hit the next level but now he was realizing that it was much more. For the past few months he thought the two of them had gotten together but weirdly invited him out on every date as a third wheel. He'd also noticed but didn't question when Kiriya's casual touches extended to holding his hand whenever he got the chance, and Graphite started spending more and more time around the clinic just to talk or be together.</p><p>But now he was pretty sure he picked up two boyfriends without knowing and really hoped that was the thing they wanted to talk about. For now, he let himself relax, barely aware of Graphite still manhandling him as he took care of his wounds. He was just on the edge of sleep when Graphite costume changed back into his default clothes, curling up on Taiga's other side and twined his fingers with the hand Kiriya had pulled up to rest on his shoulder.</p><p>Taiga would say he could get used to this, but apparently he had been for a while now. And that thought brought a soft smile to his face as he finally drifted off between them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>